The present invention relates to the preparation of halogenated hydroxydiphenyl compounds of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another are F, Cl or Br;
R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen; or C1-C4alkyl;
m is 1 to 3; and
n is 1 or 2;
and to the use of these compounds as disinfectants for protecting organic materials from microorganisms.
WO 99/10310 discloses a four-stage process for the preparation of 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (triclosan) by acylation of a halobenzene compound (first stage), etherification of the acylated compound using a halogenated phenol compound in an Ullmann-analogous reaction (second stage), Baeyer-Villiger oxidation of the etherified compound (third stage) and subsequent hydrolysis.
However, the yields in this process are moderate, in particular yields of  less than 50% are achieved in the 2nd reaction stage (Ullmann condensation).
Surprisingly, it has been found that significantly higher yields can be achieved for the second reaction stage if halogenated phenol compounds which are not further substituted in the ortho position are used as starting compounds for the Ullmann condensation.
The present invention therefore relates to a four-stage process for the preparation of halogenated hydroxydiphenyl compounds, which are not further substituted in the 2xe2x80x2- and 6xe2x80x2-position, of the formula (1), in which in the first stage a halogenated benzene compound is acylated, in the second stage the acylated compound is etherified using a halogenated phenol compound which is not further substituted in the ortho-position, in a third stage the etherified compound is oxidized and in the fourth stage the oxidized compound is hydrolysed, wherein the reaction of the second stage is carried out in the presence of K2CO3 and any desired copper catalyst, where K2CO3 is used in a concentration of from 0.5 to 3 mol, based on the phenol compound employed of the formula (6), according to the following reaction scheme: 
In the above scheme, R1, R2, R3, R4, m and n are as indicated in formula (1).
In the first reaction step (acylation reaction), compounds of the formula (5) are prepared. Usually, this reaction is carried out in the presence of a Lewis acid, e.g. aluminium halide, in particular aluminium chloride. The Lewis acid is in this case employed in a 1 to 3, preferably 1.25 to 2, molar amount, based on the halogenated compound of the formula (5). A possible acylating reagent for this reaction is an acyl halide, in particular acetyl chloride.
C1-C4alkyl is preferably a straight-chain or branched alkyl radical, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl.
The Lewis acid and acylating reagent are preferably employed in equimolar amounts. The reaction is carried out in the solvents customary for Friedel-Crafts reactions, e.g. nitrobenzene, dichlorobenzene, methylene chloride or ethylene chloride. The reaction time for this reaction stage plays a minor part and can vary within wide bounds, from, for example, 1 to 18 hours.
In the second reaction stage, the compounds of the formula (7) are prepared. The etherification of the free OH group of the halogenated phenol compound of the formula (6) is carried out in alkaline medium using K2CO3, and in the presence of any copper catalyst, for example metallic copper, copper(I) and copper(II) oxides, copper halides and copper acetates or CuCO3xc3x97Cu(OH)2 and an inert organic solvent, e.g. toluene or a xylene isomer mixture. The reaction can also be carried out, however, in the presence of polar solvents, for example DMF or DMSO.
The reaction times for this reaction step are usually 1 to 24 hours, preferably 2 to 10 hours; the temperature ranges from 80 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 100 to 170xc2x0 C.
The base (K2CO3) is used in concentrations of preferably from 0.8 to 2 mol per mole and very particularly 0.9 to 1.1 mol per mole, based on the phenol compound employed.
The phenol compound of the formula (6) is preferably employed in a definite excess.
In the third reaction stage (oxidation), compounds of the formula (8) are prepared.
The oxidation of the acyl compound of the formula (7) to the compound of the formula (8) (Baeyer-Villiger oxidation) can be carried out using various oxidizing agents. Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example:
a mixture of dilute peracetic acid and acetic anhydride in the presence of a catalytic amount of perchloric acid;
m-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) in water;
diperoxydodecanedioic acid (DPDDA);
a mixture of dilute peracetic acid and acetic anhydride and sulfuric acid;
perbenzoic acid (PBA)
a mixture of sodium borate and trifluoroacetic acid;
a mixture of formic acid, hydrogen peroxide, acetic anhydride, phosphorus pentoxide and acetic acid;
a mixture of acetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, acetic anhydride and phosphorus pentoxide;
a mixture of hydrogen peroxide/sulfuric acid/acetic acid;
a mixture of K2S2O8, sulfuric acid and a 1:1 water/methanol mixture;
a mixture of acetic acid and the potassium salt of monoperoxymaleic acid;
a mixture of trichloromethylene, the potassium salt of monoperoxymaleic acid and sodium hydrogen sulfate;
a mixture of maleic anhydride, acetic anhydride, hydrogen peroxide and trichloromethane;
a mixture of maleic anhydride, a urea-hydrogen peroxide complex and acetic acid;
magnesium monoperphthalate;
a mixture of acetic anhydride, sulfuric acid and H2O2;
a mixture of dichloroacetic acid and H2O2.
m-Chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or a mixture of hydrogen peroxide/sulfuric acid/acetic acid is preferably used for the oxidation.
If desired, a commercially available wetting agent can additionally be added to the oxidizing agent. The reaction times lie in a wide range and range from about 0.5 to about 15 hours, preferably 1 to 8 hours. The reaction temperature ranges from xe2x88x9220 to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to about 85xc2x0 C.
The subsequent hydrolysis to give the desired halohydroxydiphenyl ether of the formula (1) proceeds quantitatively in the acidic or alkaline medium.
The process according to the invention preferably relates to the preparation of halohydroxydiphenyl compounds of the formula (1), in which
R1 and R2 are Cl.
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula (1) have the formula 
The halogenated hydroxydiphenyl compounds prepared according to the invention are insoluble in water, but soluble in dilute sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide solution and in virtually all organic solvents. Owing to these solubility requirements, their applicability for the control of microorganisms, in particular of bacteria, and as disinfectants for protecting organic materials and articles from attack by microorganisms is very versatile. Thus they can be applied to these in diluted or undiluted form, for example, together with wetting or dispersing agents, e.g. as soap or syndet solutions for the disinfection and cleaning of human skin and hands, of hard articles and in dental hygiene compositions.
The following examples illustrate the invention without restricting it thereto.